Boulevard of Broken Dreams
by Saori-Luna
Summary: Heero camina por un calle solo, pero al final encuentra lo que siempre había buscado. 1xR


_"Boulevard of Broken Dreams"_

_Green Day_

_Por SaoriLuna_

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vine- se dijo a sí mismo el ex-piloto del Gundam Wing. 5 años después de la última batalla contra Marimeiya la Tierra y sus colonias por fin habían alcanzada la tan deseada paz, y ahora todas las personas convivían en armonía. Los antiguos soldados llevaban ahora vidas normales, disfrutando de aquello que tanto les había costado obtener, sin embargo uno de ellos no estaba del todo conforme…

No entiendo para qué vine aquí- murmuró Heero, observando que el anterior sitio de mala muerte estaba ahora lleno de restaurantes, y sitios de juego- quizá porque pensé que esto no podría cambiar… y sin embargo no ha cambiado, aún estoy aquí… solo.

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's home to me and I walk alone_

De qué ha servido todo esto? Tantas luchas y batallas, ahora soy sólo un soldado sin una guerra que pelear. Todo ha cambiado. Las calles en las que viví mi infancia no son las mismas; en plena madrugada esto estaría rebosante de vida, mientras que ahora sólo estamos mis sueños rotos y yo.

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_I walk alone _

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a..._

Como pude ser tan iluso de pensar que después de la guerra algo quedaría para mi? Supongo que por eso me importaba tan poco morir, no tenía ningún sentido vivir por fuera de la guerra… no hay nada para mí ahora… hace mucho que perdí el sueño de ser alguien, de tener a alguien… la verdad es que sólo soy un asesino, y ya no hay sitio para asesinos en este mundo…

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_'Till then I walk alone_

Recuerdo que alguna vez pensé que todo esto podría tener un final feliz, que podría estar con alguien quien pensara como yo, y me entendiera, quise ver una luz al final del túnel, y sin embargo nada de eso es cierto, porque nadie puede pensar y sentir como yo… aunque… tal vez sí, tal vez si habrá alguien con quien pueda estar… pero, en que estoy pensando, eso es imposible… quien podría, por ejemplo, caminar a solas en esta oscura calle? Quien podría encontrarme aquí? A veces siento que me volveré loco de tanto pensarlo…

_I'm walking down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the border line_

_Of the edge and where I walk alone_

Qué es lo que está mal conmigo? Siempre he sido eficiente en todas las misiones que me han encomendado… cual persona al verme podría pensar que estoy muerto, tal vez es cierto, porque cualquier gusto por la vida me fue arrebatado hace mucho tiempo, tan solo queda sangre y dolor, como la sangre que a pesar de todo sigue corriendo por mis venas, y el dolor y la culpa que no se aplacan sino cuando…

_Read between the lines_

_What's fucked up and everything's alright_

_Check my vital signs_

_To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a..._

Quizá fue mi corazón quien me trajo a este sitio nuevamente, buscando… buscando qué? A quién? Ya lo sé, buscándola a ella, pero por qué estaría ella en este sitio? Por qué estaría conmigo? Esta vez, al igual que otras somos sólo mi sombra y yo, y a pesar de esto, añoro algo más…

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_'Till then I walk alone_

Camino solo por estas calles, deseando algo más, añorando algo más, extrañando algo más, pero qué es? Qué podría encontrar en este sitio más que los sueños que algún día tuve, rotos en mil pedazos, y aún así, sigo teniendo la esperanza de hallar algo más, lo que de verdad estoy buscando, aunque no sé qué es, pero espero reconocerlo cuando lo vea.

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_'Till then I walk alone..._

Qué es esto? Mi corazón late apresuradamente, se siente como aquella vez; mi corazón se adelanta a mis sentidos, porque aún sin haberla visto, sin sentir su aroma o escuchar su voz, sé que está aquí, pero cómo es posible?

Relena, qué estás haciendo acá?- le digo, fríamente, ella sólo sonríe.

Supe que te encontraría acá.

Pero, cómo?

Acaso importa?

No, realmente no- pienso. Ella me tiende la mano, pero yo dudo un poco para tomarla.

Vamos Heero, en realidad, necesitas a alguien que te saque de aquí.

Es cierto, eso es lo que necesitaba, alguien de afuera que me encontrara y me sacara de este sitio, y ese alguien no podría ser nadie más, sólo ella, que me ha encontrado en cualquier lugar de la tierra y el espacio, por qué no me di cuenta antes? La tomo entre mis brazos, ella se asombra un poco, pero corresponde a mi abrazo, la beso larga, dulcemente, recordando aquel momento en que nuestros labios se unieron por primera, mi luz de la esperanza… Ella.

Vámonos de aquí, Relena.

_I won't have to walk alone anymore_

FIN

Nota de la autora: Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fic de Gundam Wing, espero que les haya gustado. Desde que escuché por primera vez esta canción pensé que tenía que escribir algo, aunque me fue algo difícil debido a la característica personalidad de Heero . Sé que está algo triste, pero me gustan mucho este tipo de canciones y de historias, como que te hacen pensar en algo más allá de las cosas cotidianas. Matta ne!


End file.
